<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double date by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517079">Double date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Had brought up something much more important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry Boot/Padma Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Ravenclaw common room, Padma Patil is trying to convince her boyfriend Terry Boot to go on a double date with her twin sister and her boyfriend Anthony Goldstein.</p><p>Terry told her, "No way, not after what that Anthony fella said about me the last time we spoke."</p><p>Padma smirked. "You mean when he jokingly said that you weren't going to be the first to propose? Ter, he was only joking!"</p><p>Terry muttered, "Yeah, well it wasn't very funny to me. I... well, I didn't want to bring this up; but hearing him mention the, um, p word; it, uh, brought up a, er, memory. An unpleasant one."</p><p>Padma sighed. "I wasn't aware of that, I'm sorry for not noticing."</p><p>Terry frowned. "It's not your fault, Pad. You couldn't have possibly known about her... my ex, I mean."</p><p>Padma gently took his hand and asked, "Forget about the double date, would you like to talk about this?"</p><p>Terry nodded. "I think that would be a good idea, I'm sorry that I can't do that double date though."</p><p>Padma reassured him, "There's nothing to be sorry about, it was merely a suggestion. This is much more important."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>